Luz, Oscuridad, Luz
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Eles tiveram a chance de uma vida normal. Aproveitaram, até que ela foi retirada. Toda luz vem acompanhada de sua sombra. E de uma nova luz. Song: Time Will Come, do Shaman.


**Luz, Oscuridad, Luz.**

_N.A.: Nossa, faz tempo. Minha última fic foi "O Dom da Culpa", com o Shun como protagonista. Taliana, obrigada pela review, tem mais na minha página, confira!...Tá, pareceu comercial de uma cerca rede de varejo em eletro-eletrônicos e móveis, but whatever õ,o O título está em Espanhol por uma excelente razão: todo o trabalho foi baseado no sofrimento dos mineradores chilenos que estão sendo resgatados neste exato momento - bem, quando a primeira review aparecer, provavelmente todo mundo já foi resgatado, internado, medicado e liberado para ir pra casa o,ô *indireta para mandarem reviews depressinha* Tomei a liberdade de avançar para depois do Prólogo do Céu. Para quem viu, há uma cena dos douradinhos no Limbo, sendo massacrados por outros deuses olimpianos. Esta cena está na fic. So...Enjoy it! Música: Time Will Come, do Shaman._

_Disclaimer: Ah, vocês sabem que Saint Seiya vai virar propriedade pública vinte anos após a morte do Kurumada. Por enquanto ainda é só dele, da Toei e Shueisha ^^''_

Estava correndo tudo como o planejado por anos em suas vidas. Após as batalhas e todo o sangue derramado, tinham a chance de uma vida normal, com estudos, festas e namoricos. Quem sabe a felicidade de uma família não batesse às suas portas? Seria, em absoluto, a maior felicidade que eles viveriam em toda sua existência sofrida.

O primeiro dia foi o mais estranho. Podiam sair de suas casas zodiacais sem aviso prévio, andar pelas escadarias, subir até a sala do antigo mestre e entrar nela sem responder àquele bombardeio de indagações dos guardas ativos. Conversar com Athena, como se ela fosse uma garota comum - o que não era, e absoluto. A própria deusa exigiu que saboreassem uma vida normal, e obedeceram no ato. Os cavaleiros de bronze os levaram ao vilarejo, primeiro. Conheceram festas comuns, baladas noturnas fora do Santuário - e num dia útil da semana! - dançaram com garotas...que delícia era ser um rapaz comum!

**Times are coming back - **_**Os tempos estão voltando**_

**When nights are getting longer - **_**Quando as noites são bastante longas**_

**And I can read the promise in your mind - **_**E eu posso ler a promessa na sua mente**_

**To yourself again, that you will play the strong one - **_**De novo pra você mesmo, que você bancará o forte**_

Apesar da maioria saber ler e escrever em mais de duas línguas, alguns em até cinco, eles jamais pisaram numa sala de aula. Tudo foi aprendido com tutores e com seus mestres, em seus locais de treinamento e no Santuário. Qual não a surpresa, então, quando Shiryu de Dragão apresentou-os ao mundo acadêmico de uma escola de Ensino Médio? Ficaram somente para acostumarem-se com o ambiente, pois eles desejavam fazer provas para escolas técnicas - alguns até tentariam a Universidade!

Foram boas semanas, que logo transformaram-se em meses. Claro que nenhum deles descuidou da forma física e dos treinos. Havia vida fora do Santuário, mas o motivo dela existir estava dentro dele: manter a paz no mundo, através de Athena. Paz esta que foi trincada por uma nova ameaça: Hades, com seus 108 espectros, alguns deles cavaleiros que, um dia, juraram servir e proteger somente à Athena. Foi a maior dor da vida daqueles sobreviventes: cavaleiros de outro que deviam lutar até a morta contra seus amigos, que outrota também foram guerreiros de armaduras douradas.

**But you burn inside, you bleed inside - **_**Mas você queima por dentro, sangra por dentro**_

**So you remain the same! - **_**Portanto você permanece o mesmo!**_

Luta feroz. Embate violentíssimo. Mortes sentidas pelos algozes como se fosse o fim deles próprios. Por que, em nome de Zeus, eles deviam sofrer tanto? As armaduras escuras mostravam a quem eles venderam suas almas e sua lealdade: o Deus dos Mortos, o Senhor do Inferno. Houveram dois momentos de dor extrema: a morte de Shaka e a de Athena. Ele, por ser um dos melhores amigos do grupo, aquele em que os cavaleiros de ouro podiam confiar, acima de qualquer coisa. Ela, por ser a guardiã máxima da vida e da paz na Terra. E por ser considerada uma filha, pelos guerreiros mais velhos.

A guerra continuou no submundo e, uma vez mais, os cavaleiros de bronze, supostamente os mais fracos na ordem dos já consagrados guerreiros de Athena, provaram seu valor. Atravessaram cada prisão, enfrentaram cada inimigo com a coragem e a honra que só os mais bravos possuem. Eles sobreviviam a cada golpe, enquanto os guerreiros sagrados de ouro morriam, um por um - mesmo os que conseguiram passar por algumas prisões no Meikai. A dor, que já era grande, piorou ao saberem que o avatar de Hades era um dos mais queridos cavaleiros de bronze, o sucessor de Shaka: Shun de Andrômeda. E somente o atual cavaleiro de Virgem teve a chance de lutar contra o jovem. Perdeu para o poder de Hades, e morreu, sendo levado para Cocyto, como todos os outros guerreiroa com a patente máxima no Santuário. Daquele momento em diante, tudo dependeria somente dos cavaleiros de bronze.

**Someday you'll be gone - **_**Um dia, você terá partido**_

**Where to, you'll never know... see you there! - **_**Para onde, você nunca saberá... vejo você lá!**_

Se as prisões anteriores do Meikai eram tenebrosas, nada comparava-se a Cocyto. Um frio tão intenso que congelava a alma e o cosmo de qualquer um que fosse jogado ali. Os únicos que andavam por aquele pequeno Inferno Gelado sem problemas eram os espectros mais fortes, Pandora e Hades. E a escuridão tornava-se tão intensa, que o próprio gelo parecia ter enegrecido-se com o terror do local. Mortos. Não havia mais esperança. Suas existências começaram a ser obliteradas da face do Universo, e nem mesmo Athena poderia ajudá-los.

**Should you fall apart, should you remain entire - **_**Você deverá se desintegrar, deverá permanecer inteiro**_

Eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo passaram ali. O mundo não se lembrava deles, e nem deveria; todas as batalhas eram realizadas num âmbito totalmente desconhecido da humanidade, que achava que os desastres naturais e guerras mundanas eram obra puramente da maldade humana. Ah, se eles soubessem que isso é ridículo, comparado à crueldade de alguns deuses...e a escuridão de tudo o que os cerca...e o horror de Cocyto. Não é porque Hades foi derrotado, que Meikai deixaria de existir. Os deuses sabiam disso, e fizeram questão de torturar as almas derrotadas dos falecidos cavaleiros de ouro, já fracas demais para esboçar qualquer reação que não fosse a própria defesa.

**Now that I can breathe inside your dreams - **_**Agora que posso respirar dentro de seus sonhos**_

**Laugh into your face, set yourself on fire - **_**Rio dentro do seu rosto, atiro você no fogo**_

**Burn inside, bleed inside - **_**Queimar por dentro, sangrar por dentro**_

**Tell me how it feels... - **_**Diga-me qual a sensação...**_

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensam, a obliteração não é rápida ou indolor. Ela é lenta, e torturante. Leva um pedaço da existência do indivíduo de cada vez, e a dor lascinante fica no lugar, fazendo a vítima desejar pela rapidez imediata. Quando aquela dr diminuía, outro pedaço era retirado. E tudo voltava à estaca zero. No entanto, enquanto a nova tortura diminuía sua intensidade e os guerreiros dourados esperavam por uma nova leva de sofrimentos inconcebíveis...ela não veio. O alívio aumentou, ao invés de diminuir. A escuridão foi morrendo lentamente, sendo tomada por uma cor acizentada, e depois por feixes de luz que fazia seus olhos arderem como nunca. Seria aquilo o fim de tudo?

**The time will come - **_**A hora chegará**_

**When I'll be there forever - **_**E eu estarei lá eternamente**_

**To take your soul - **_**Para tomar sua alma**_

**And make you part of me - **_**E fazer você parte de mim**_

**So, take care... - **_**Então tome cuidado...**_

Não. Eles sequer lembravam-se do tempo que havia passado, se foram dias, semanas, meses ou anos. Eles não mudaram fisicamente, e seus corpos continuavam da mesma forma de antes de suas mortes. Afinal, o tempo não passa para os falecidos como passa para os viventes. E eles perceberam isso quando acordaram num quarto lindo, branco, com camas largas e lençóis de seda. Suas vestes eram tão puras quanto as cores daquele aposento, porém com pequeninos detalhes dourados. Típicas togas gregas. As portas estavam abertas, e eles andaram devagar, ainda desconfiados da nova situação. Qual não foi a surpresa ao encontrarem Athena em seu trono, com os cinco cavaleiros de bronze junto a ela? Todos mais velhos...todos homens feitos. Não eram mais os adolescentes que perderam a juventude para as batalhas e para os ferimentos, muitas vezes mortais. Eles estavam bem. E já não eram mais cavaleiros de bronze: agora vestiam as armaduras de ouro, que um dia foram daqueles que quase foram extintos de todo o Universo.

**(You'll never be the same...) - **_**(Nunca mais você será o mesmo...)**_

Athena levantou-se, e eles ajoelharam-se. Séria, a deusa pediu para que ficassem de pé,e olhassem diretamente para ela. Claro que todos estranharam. Os treze estavam ali - sim, Kanon fazia-se presente junto ao seu irmão, Saga. Até mesmo Afrodite e Máscara de Morte tiveram a vida restabelecida em suas almas e corpos. E, com as palavras da deusa, uma estranha felicidade arrebatou-os. Ela pediu que vivessem. Pura e simplesmente, vivessem. Não como cavaleiros, não como guerreiros que entregavam o próprio sangue em inúmeras batalhas. A protetora da Terra queria - não, ela ordenava - que eles fossem simplesmente rapazes. Assim como os novos cavaleiros de ouro estavam começando a ser novamente. Eles sempre seriam protetores de Athena mas, a partir daquele instante, só seriam chamados para treinar novos cavaleiros, ou lutar em situações extremas, quando todas as alternativas para não envolvê-los já estivessem esgotadas.

**The time will come - **_**A hora chegará**_

**When I'll be there forever - **_**E eu estarei lá eternamente**_

**To take your soul - **_**Para tomar sua alma**_

**And make you part of me - **_**E fazer você parte de mim**_

**So, take care... - **_**Então tome cuidado...**_

Aquela pequena luz que eles viram com tanta desconfiança, achando que era, finalmente, o ápice de tudo...na verdade, era somente o começo. O começo do resto de suas vidas. O sofrimento fôra compensado. E a única obrigação que eles teriam, até o dia de suas mortes naturais, era viver plenamente, com toda a alegria e paz interior que pudessem ter. E com a gratidão da própria Athena por tudo o que eles fizeram pela humanidade. Não é riqueza material que possa comprar isso. Esta luz não tem preço.


End file.
